Brothers In Arms
by Fullmetal Knight
Summary: It has been a month since Jason Todd met Damian Wayne on a rooftop. Now it's their time to shine in Gotham City and prove to their father that killing is the right way to do things. Sequel to "The Red Hood's Sidekick"


**A/N: Hey everyone. Here is another Jason and Damian fic. A sequel to "The Red Hood's Sidekick", which I really liked. I gotta admit I just got in the mood to do this sequel. I should be finishing my other fics but I'm in Jason Todd kind of mood! Add some bromance and I'm good to go. Anyway here's my next fic.**

Gotham City. The location was a new warehouse that Jason had gotten by "relieving" it from it's former owners. Who were drug dealers that sold to anyone who wanted their drugs and even used kids to sell their drugs to other kids at schools and adults. Needless to say Red Hood had stopped that from happening ever again. But enough reminiscing of how he got this place. It was time to get down to business.

"Now then. Aim. When you get your target in range...Fire!"

A gunshot rang out as a nine year old's arms shot up from the shock of the recoil from a nine millimeter gun. The bullet that had shot out missed the empty Corona bottle by several inches. Another missed shot. This hadn't been the first one that had missed. Jason sighed to himself as he looked down at his new partner who was looking rather annoyed by missing once more.

He was the Red Hood.

And this nine year old kid was his partner.

His **brother**.

Damian Wayne.

Bruce and Talia's son.

Jason had to admit he was quite shocked when he found out that little tidbit of information. So Bruce had a kid with Talia and didn't know? He had to admit that was rather cold of Talia. But judging by the kid's age that would mean that the kid was around when Talia had...helped him.

A shiver ran up his spine at the thoughts and memories of Talia "helping" him. But enough of that. Now was not the time to think about confusing times that involved Jason waking up alone in bed. This kid was still Bruce's son. Blood son. And Jason was his brother.

It was his duty to train the boy. Even despite what most heroes would think. Despite what their Daddy would think. Jason was the only one who could train Damian the right way. He had to admit at first he was unsure of this. A month ago their first night together had been rather tough. After meeting and allowing the kid to help him in a fight, they had bumped into one another to many times during their respective fights during the beat down they had put on some criminals. And he had been unsure afterwards about taking on a protege like he had been to Bruce. But then he remembered how well Dick Grayson and Tim Drake worked together. Those two were brothers and were as close as possible but not be gay. So Jason had figured that if Damian had the potential why waste it? Why let Damian go back to Bruce who would try, and possibly fail, at reforming the kid into a "super hero" that didn't kill.

Jason wasn't a super hero. He was a vigilante. That was how he identified himself really. He killed in cold blood. Hell he lived for it sometimes. And when seeing this kid in action...He had seen himself all those years ago. The anger. The killer instinct. Especially after seeing the boy stab a man repeatedly with a knife and get blood everywhere. The boy hadn't been looking where to stab. Just where was the quickest place to stab. Sloppy work in Jason's professional opinion.

The killer instinct was in Damian. And even if Bruce tried with all his might to heal this boy it wouldn't do much. Damian had killed in cold blood. Twice so far from Jason's count. Once with him. Once when Damian was with Bruce and the Faker before Jason had met the kid. And that didn't even account for how long the kid had been alive and what Talia had forced the boy through. Probably witnessing tortures and executions and other things that wouldn't win Talia the "Mother of the Year Award" any time soon.

That was when he realized what would happen if this boy if he was left unchecked. The kid could have become a very bad enemy of both Bruce AND Jason in the future if this kid did not like that Tim Drake was Robin while on his own. Damian could have lost it and become a big time killer assassin for the League of Assassins before becoming it's leader. So that's when Jason had made his decision...

"As willing as you are to fire a gun...You can't handle the recoil from that gun. And you can't get a proper aim. We're gonna need to find a new way for you to be a good vigilante kiddo." Jason told his brother with a look in his eyes that held determination. He was determined to make sure the kid could kill and be able to watch his back if they went into a battle together. And not only that but he was going to make sure that this boy didn't end up anything like his grandfather Ra's Al Ghul.

A grunt of annoyance escaped Damian, who looked up with a look of anger, and then just snarled. "You say I need all this training! But why? I am more then ready to go out and help you! To do the right kind of justice for Gotham!" Jason almost smiled. Almost.

"Because of this sort of thing. I need to be sure you're ready for when we go out to fight. After all I don't need to see you being beaten by Drake." He knew the right buttons to push when it came to Damian. Was he trying to manipulate Damian? He wouldn't say that. More like motivate his protege in the right direction. He could tell that Damian had the killer instinct in him. The anger he often showed was evident enough. But channeling it the right way was what Jason was hoping to do soon. "Plus Daddy still doesn't know you are still in Gotham. He thinks your mother has you."

Bruce was none the wiser when it came to Damian. For now Bruce assumed that his lost son and the son he never knew were both doing their own respective things. For Jason it was probably plotting to kill someone. For Damian it was probably some training that involved him becoming the future leader of the League of Assassins and the heir to Ra's Al Ghul.

A snort came from Damian. "I am more then capable of taking on Drake."

"But you know full well that Bruce would stop you." Jason countered the young boy. Now the boy flinched. The boy cared for Bruce. That was sure enough. On some level Jason cared for Bruce as well. Still did. He couldn't kill the man even if he wanted to.

"I am-"

"A boy that he hasn't known that long. He's known Drake for years. He adopted Drake as a son." It was odd hearing this from his own voice. He hated Drake just like Damian did. That was common ground for the two. Tim Drake was a common thing to hate. But he needed to tell this kid the truth.

"I am his true blood heir! I alone am worthy of the title of Robin! To be at his side! Not Drake! No one else!" Damian roared in anger as his fists clenched tightly.

Now Jason raised an eyebrow at the boy. No emotion coming over his face. No anger or anything.

"I was adopted by Bruce to... And I became Robin as well." He said quite calmly to the boy, those eyes narrowing at his brother, the look he gave Damian enough to make criminals get on their knees to beg.

Damian gulped once and now realized the error of his ways. "I did not mean-"

"Let's get on with the lesson." Jason turned and walked over to the work table that had many weapons. "Now from what I can see you can't use a gun right in the battlefield. Maybe if you're older you can do some damage but for now you need some alternative way of killing someone." He glanced at a katana. "Hm. A gift from Mommy?" He asked with some amusement when he looked back at Damian, who glared at the teasing that Jason was doing.

"Yes. That is a gift from my Mother. A fine crafted blade. I've even held it at Father's throat." Jason raised an eyebrow when hearing that.

"Interesting. Show me." He picked up the katana and tossed it to Damian, who caught it immediately and got into a stance. Now Damian was going through the katas quickly as Jason watched with his arms crossed over his chest. This was good to see. The boy was talented with a sword. "Change of plan. No guns for you. Instead you use that when we go out to patrol."

The boy looked up with a smirk. "A more effective way then your little guns I have to say."

Jason just shook his head at the boy and walked over to where his armory was and pulled out a specific gun. An AK-47. He turned and aimed it at Damian. "Does this look like a little gun to you kid?"

Damian shivered in response.

From what Damian Wayne knew about Jason Todd was that Todd was...insane. That was what his mother had told him. Todd would kill and have no remorse. And fought crime. That was something that Damian had to admire. But his mother had warned him to be careful. That Todd could snap and kill him. And not have a care in the world the next day. That was why he was being so cautious.

"Tt." Damian responded to seeing the gun. "I guess that's a good way to kill someone."

Jason smirked in response to the boy and then went to put his AK-47 away. "Now keep training. We go out soon."

Damian only responded with a respectful nod and went through his katas with his katanas as his brother left to put the AK-47 away.

They would be a force to reckoned with when the time came.

**A/N: Well that's chapter 1. More then likely going to do several multiple chapters for this one. **


End file.
